Sophie's Poké Posse
Sophie's Poké Posse is a series created by Sophie the Otter with the help of King Kool, Chrome, Christian, and James. Premise During Sophie's journey through Johto, her Pokémon team called the Battle Bunch are on one mission: Creating a civilization for Pokémon they trust. Whenever their trainer is away, Bite the Croconaw, Potato Chip the Rattata, Tootsietot the Hoothoot, Dylan the Sandshrew, Woolma the Mareep, and Tweety the Spearow have adventures and meet new Pokémon along the way, whether if they're wild or belong to one of Sophie's friends. Characters Trainers *'Sophie '''is an orange otter who is known for her water attacks (which are turned off/are disabled as a trainer). She is intelligent and deeply loves her Pokémon. *'Chrome''' is cancelled *'Igor' is a known expert trainer who is the champion of Kanto, Hoenn, Unova and Kalos. *'James' *'King Kool' *'Pingy' *'Mametchi' *'Spaceytchi' *'Kuchipatchi' *'Drew' Villains *'Nova' is a major antagonist whose goal is to destroy the region. *'Team Rocket' consists of Jessie, James, and Meowth. The trio quickly became affiliated with Nova. Pokémon When the Pokémon are interact with each other, they communicate with perfect English. However, whenever they see their trainer(s) or any human nearby, they communicate with regular Pokémon speak. Sophie's (The Battle Bunch) *'Bite': A brave, sometimes overbearing Croconaw. He is the leader of the Battle Bunch. He sometimes overuses his power, but eventually learns from his mistakes. *'Potato Chip': Named after the Popple, she is very curious and loves to provide surprises wherever she goes. She also likes to collect. *'Tootsietot': A compulsive Hoothoot who thinks that nothing's impossible for him, only to find out that he's VERY far from perfect. He often struggles in complicated situations without his friends in need. Plus, he is constantly injured if walking on just one foot isn't bad enough. *'Dylan': An outgoing, playful Sandshrew who is fond of making new discoveries. He is occasionally confused about the situation he's in and thus curls up into a ball when necessary, which he also enjoys doing to pass the time. *'Woolma': Named after the character from The Get Along Gang, he is the sensitive, mellow member of the team. He has a penchant for wool. In fact, he desperately tries hard enough to keep his body covered in fleece whenever he loses some during evolution. He enjoys vintage things and loves studying the history of electricity. He was originally a Mareep, but then evolved into a Flaaffy, which forces him to look for more wool. *'Tweety': Not to be confused with the namesake cartoon canary, she is Tootsietot's partner who began as a damsel in distress, but gradually became a technician who practices new strategies. Igor's Spike: A Totodile named after the My Little Pony ''character, quite reckless. Reimu: A Spearow named after the Touhou Project character. Boxer: A 'SHINY' Tyrouge which Team Rocket often tries to steal. James' *'Sprout': A friendly, sweet Chikorita who adores her trainer and loves to cuddle. She is very nice to pretty much everyone she encounters. However, she can also sense human's emotional auras, so she is skittish around people with a negative aura. *'The Crush': A shy, somewhat nerdy Beldum. Chrome's *'Snivy''' is Chrome's sarcastic and arrogant starter, who usually doesn't care about anything the others do. *'Riolu' is a brave and strong-willed Riolu who is Chrome's second caught Pokémon. Later evolves into a Lucario. *'Mettaton' is a Wash Rotom with legs glued on just because I can King Kool's Mametchi, Spaceytchi, and Kuchipatchi's *'Thunderbolt' is a level 5 Pikachu who is always with Mametchi. *'Cat's Boss' is a level 8 Meowth who plans to help Electroshocker if he can't do something. He is with everybody, except in some cases where he is with Kuchipatchi instead. *'Electroshocker' is a level 10 Raichu who wishes to power electrical outlets and power lines through attacks. He is always with Spaceytchi. Pingy's *'Piplup' is a penguin like Pokemon. *'Rigby': A Zigzagoon named after a Regular Show Character. *'Nabbit': A Whismur named after a Super Mario Character. *'Plushtrap': A Plusle named after a Five Nights at Freddy's character. *'Bonnie': A Buneary named after the animatronic from Five Nights at Freddy's. Category:Series